95 Acceptance
by Cabernet Sauvignon
Summary: Un fic CrissColfer con Mia y Charlene como protagonistas. Primera parte de la serie In The Waiting. Traducción autorizada por djchika. CC.


Traducción autorizada por **djchika**

**Resumen:** Un fic CrissColfer con Mia y Charlene como protagonistas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de djchika, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**95. Acceptance**

* * *

Charlene abrió la puerta del apartamento silenciosamente, asegurándose de volver a poner la llave de repuesto en su escondite antes de entrar. Había recibido una llamada de emergencia de Mia un par de minutos antes de medianoche, pero no había podido dejar el concierto hasta bien pasadas las dos de la madrugada. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así tenía que pasarse al menos por un momento.

Encendió las luces del lugar y frunció el ceño en dirección general a la sala de estar. Botellas de cerveza cubrían la mesita de café y lo que al principio había pensado que era un bulto de sábanas en el sofá en realidad era Mia, meciendo una botella de Jack.

Charlene le miró, a sus ojos enrojecidos y al portarretrato de una fotografía de ella y Darren y ató cabos de inmediato.

_Demonios. _

Se movió hacia la sala, se quitó sus zapatos de tacón alto y se acurrucó en el sofá junto a Mia, que se removió para así estar recostada contra Charlene. Tomó un trago de licor y le pasó la botella a Charlene a ciegas, sin siquiera verificar para ver si ésta quería. Había bebido más que suficiente en el concierto, pero los amigos no dejaban que sus amigos bebieran solos. El ardor del alcohol en su garganta le hizo toser una vez antes de que le devolviera la botella a Mia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó Mia, su voz áspera por el llanto.

Charlene se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado aquí sola en la oscuridad. Consideró obligarle a ir a la cama, pero la mirada rebelde en el rostro de Mia le decía que no había forma de convencerla de hacer algo que no quería.

Suspiró y se acomodó contra el sofá, pensando en la vez que había conocido a Darren. —Para ser honesta, pensé que él era adorable.

Mia soltó una risa breve. —Yo pensé que era jodidamente irritante. Estaba cantándome canciones de Disney, Char.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Charlene, su mente volviendo al día en el que Darren les había presentado a Mia. Había estado tan emocionado que prácticamente estaba rebotando contra las paredes—. Darren estaba enloquecido por ti. No dejó de hablar de ti por días.

—Que mal que yo estuviera loca por Chuck.

—Sin embargo, Darren no dejó que eso le detuviera —dijo Charlene, recordando con cariño—. Sabía que Chuck le era leal a Lucy.

Mia asintió. —Me persiguió por semanas.

—Y al final te consiguió.

—Sí. —Mia tomó otro trago. Miró al contenido de la botella, quitando la etiqueta con su uña.

La botella estaba casi vacía y, dado el número que ya estaba en el piso, Mia estaba más que borracha. Charlene se movió para quitarle la botella, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Mia se volteó hacia ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Él no hace eso con Chris —dijo Mia, su voz apenas sobre un susurro. El amargo dolor en ella hizo que el pecho de Charlene se oprimiera—. No persigue. Espera. Espera y le observa, y actúa como si el sol brillara desde su jodido trasero, ¿y sabes cuál es la peor parte? Él ni siquiera sabe que lo hace.

Mia resolló, su voz ganando fuerza. —¿Cómo le dices a tu novio que temes que esté desenamorándose de ti y enamorándose de su coprotagonista gay? ¿Cómo lo dices sin empeorar más las cosas? Así que mantuve mi boca cerrada, con la esperanza de que mudarme aquí cambiara mágicamente las cosas de alguna manera. Pero no ha estado bien. No por meses

Le dio la espalda a Charlene, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. —Estábamos en una premiación cuando lo vi por primera vez. Había miles de personas alrededor de nosotros, y todo lo que él podía ver era a Chris jodido Colfer.

Mia soltó un sollozo y Charlene envolvió automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de la otra chica, dejándola llorar en su hombro.

—No creo que Chris siquiera notara que nosotros estábamos en el público —continuó Mia lacrimosamente—, pero él era todo lo que Darren podía ver.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, salvo por el sonido del bajo llanto de Mia mientras Charlene le frotaba la espalda con sus manos. Después de un par de minutos, Mia se enderezó y tomó otro trago de la botella.

Mia miró a Charlene, su rostro completamente miserable. —¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estaba enamorándose de él?

Charlene consideró su respuesta. —No con seguridad, no realmente. Pero sí, tenía una idea.

La mirada defraudada que Mia enfocó en ella hizo que se le rompiera el corazón por su amiga.

—No creí que significara nada. Un leve enamoramiento a lo mucho. Podría haber sido…—Charle hizo una pausa—, ¿cómo llaman a cuando los actores están sintiendo mucho de lo que sienten sus personajes?

—Influencia de personaje.

—Sí. Pensé que sólo era Blaine influyendo en Darren. No me di cuenta de que era…

—¿Darren influyendo en Blaine? —finalizó Mia por ella. Se rió baja y amargamente—. ¿Quiéndiabloslocreería?

Los ojos de Charlene cayeron en la fotografía de Darren y Mia en el piso. Era una tomada en la boda de Chuck. Darren estaba sonriendo felizmente hacia la cámara, pero era la mirada cariñosa que Mia le estaba dando lo que notó Charlene. Estaba feliz, serena, como si no hubiera ningún otro lugar donde preferiría estar. Desgarraba su corazón el hecho de que podía recordar fácilmente la misma mirada en la cara de Darren. Sólo que no había sido Mia a quien él había estado mirando.

—Es Darren —dijo finalmente—. Darren podría enamorarse de una roca y todos simplemente dirían "ese es Darren para ti".

Mia bebió de la botella antes de cerrar los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el espaldar del sofá. —No quería que él fuera ese hombre, ¿sabes?

Charlene tomó su mano y la apretó tranquilizadoramente. —No creo que Darren te engañara nunca, Mi.

—No, no, no —dijo Mia, alzando la cabeza. El oscuro líquido de la botella se agitó cuando ella negó enérgicamente—. Él nunca lo haría. No, él es el otro hombre. —Mia sonrió, triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo—. Él es el hombre que no tenía intención de romper mi corazón.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
